


The Best Sandwiches in Queens

by hueyblues



Category: WIP - Fandom, unfinished - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hueyblues/pseuds/hueyblues
Summary: Delmar's Deli-Grocery is indisputably the best sandwich place in all of Queens―though Peter's biased and all, seeing as he's worked there since high school.Peter first started his part-time job with Mr. Delmar as a way to help May pay off some of the bills. Not much has changed since. He attends Columbia with the help of some hefty scholarships Columbia, but that didn't mean living got any less expensive. Being the sandwich delivery boy for Delmar's Deli-Grocery had its perks, really! Like being able to eat the leftover sandwiches when there was a screw up with an order, or whenever Office Manager slash totally delicious Alpha Tony Stark placed an order for Peter to deliver...





	The Best Sandwiches in Queens

Delmar's Deli-Grocery is indisputably the best sandwich place in all of Queens―though Peter's biased and all, seeing as he's worked there since high school.

Ah, just standing there breathing in the mouth-watering scent of freshly baked bread. A little crispy on the outside but soft and fluffy on the tongue. And then there was the bacon! The sizzle sounds instant and hot, delicious and mouthwatering... geez, Peter was getting hungry.

When was lunch?

"Hey Mr. Delmar," Peter abruptly called, "when's lunch?"


End file.
